The Move In
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kari needed a place to stay and Davis offered her to stay at his place and see what happens


The Move In

It has been 25 years since Malomyotismon was destroyed and the digidestine have gone their separate ways. This story starts with Davis and his Musuko at the playground at the park.

"Why are you standing here go on and play." Davis said.

"Alright I will." Musuko said. He went to play with the other kids while Davis went to rest on the bench when he saw Kari and Sora.

"Please Sora." Kari said.

"I'm sorry Kari, but we just don't have any room." Sora said and walked away. Kari went to a different bench and was upset so Davis went to talk since he hadn't seen her in years.

"Kari, Kari is that you?" Davis said. Kari looked up and was speechless.

"Davis wow I don't believe it." Kari said as she went up and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in years how come you didn't come to mine and T.K's wedding?"

"I was out of town." Davis lied. He didn't go because he didn't want to see his love with another guy and Kari and T.K. have been married 7 years.

"Oh well how come you didn't tell us you were married? Jun said you had a kid." Kari said.

"Actually Musuko is adopted, but I don't know why he looks like me." Davis said. "Anyway are you okay?"

"Actually no." Kari said. "T.K. and I are divorced and I don't have a place to stay and I need to find one for Koji." T.K. got their 7 year old son Benson and Kari got their 6 year old son Koji. "I tried everyone, but they say they don't have room."

"What about Tai?" Davis said.

"He and Tyson are on vacation in America for a month." Kari said. "I guess I'm going to have to go to a shelter."

"Kari you don't have to do that." Davis said. "You can stay at my place."

"Are you sure?" Kari asked.

"Yeah it's just me and Musuko." Davis said. "I even have a spare bedroom for Koji."

"What about me?" Kari asked.

"I have a couch as big as a bed so you can sleep in my room and I can sleep there." Davis answered.

"I can't ask you to do that." Kari said.

"It's fine and you can stay for as long as you want." Davis said.

"Well okay if you say so." Kari said.

"We can get the kids and go." Davis said. Musuko and Koji came to their parents and they explained what's going on.

"Musuko Kari and her son Koji are going to be staying with us for a while." Davis said.

"How come?" Musuko asked.

"They have nowhere else to stay since she and her husband are divorced." Davis answered.

"Did you hear that Koji?" Kari asked.

"Yeah and I'm fine with that." Koji said.

"Well let's go." Davis said.

…

Davis's House

They arrived at Davis's house and Kari and Koji were impressed to see they lived on the beach. They were more impressed when they saw the inside.

"This place is cool." Koji said.

"What do you think of the T.V.?" Musuko asked.

"It's huge." Koji said.

"It's 50 inches wide with a VCR, DVD player, and a game system." Musuko said.

"Wow Davis your kitchen is beautiful it's like the ocean." Kari said as she was in the kitchen. "Island counters, 4 ovens, a 10 inched squared table." (Dakari-King Mykan)

"You can afford it when you're a millionaire." Davis said.

"That's right you have noodle restaurants and carts all over the world." Kari said.

"You going to like it here?" Davis said.

"I think we're going to love it." Kari said. Kari and Koji were setting their things in their rooms. Koji's room was next to Musuko's after a set of stairs that lead to a balcony to get a view of the ocean. Kari divided the drawers in Davis's room so she have half of her clothes in 2 drawers and Davis would have the other 2. Davis set the couch up so he be comfortable when he sleeps. It was around 3 o'clock and Musuko was getting ready for a sleep over.

"What are you getting ready for?" Koji said as he came into his room.

"I'm having a sleep over at Benson's." Musuko said.

"Could I come I want to see my dad and I might have left some stuff there." Koji said.

"You have to ask your mom, but it's okay with me." Musuko said.

"Thanks." Koji said and when he was about to leave the room. "Listen this may sound weird, but I feel like you're more of a brother than Benson."

"I feel that like you're my brother." Musuko said then Koji left. Koji asked Kari if he could go and she said yes since that is what Koji wanted. Davis went to drop them off, but he didn't really go up to say hi to T.K. because he didn't think he should explain what's going on. Davis got home and it was 7 at night. He was about to go out when Kari stopped him.

"Hey where are you going?" Kari said.

"I usually go and have a walk on the beach. Do you want to come I could use some company." Davis said. Kari agreed and they had a nice walk on the beach.

"I have to say Davis you are lucky." Kari said

"It is nice and all. I'm real lucky that I found Musuko or I wouldn't have anyone to be with." Davis said.

"Then why don't you find someone to be with?" Kari asked.

"I just don't think I can. I don't know if I can date." Davis answered. Kari was getting in front of him to say something, but tripped on a hole in the sand. Davis managed to catch her. When she looked up she saw the moonlight shining on him and Davis saw the same with her. They closed in on each other and kissed, but after a few seconds they separated quickly.

"I'm sorry Davis. I think I'm going to finish putting my stuff away" Kari said as she ran back for the house. Davis just stood there letting everything that happened sink in.

…

Davis's Bedroom

Kari was putting some stuff in the closet to help keep her distracted on what happened. She was putting a box on a high shelf until a hand pushed it all the way in. When Kari turned around she saw Davis. They looked into each other's eyes then kissed. It was a simple kiss, but it got more special. Davis was unbuttoning her blouse and Kari was taking off his shirt. When they got those off Davis lifted Kari by the thighs and kept kissing. Davis carried her to the bed and set her down so that he was on top. They stopped so Davis could take off her pants and while that happened she was giggling. He got them off and Kari was in black bra and panties then they went back to kissing. While they were doing that Kari was undoing his pants and he was now in his dark blue boxers. They were holding each other close to keep the kiss going. Then they were rolling around until their heads were on the pillows. The phone then began to ring.

"Do you need to get that?" Kari said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not stopping now I'm on a roll." Davis said and went back to kissing her.

"Hello Kari." The machine picked it up and it was T.K., but they were ignoring the message "its T.K. Koji told me you and him were staying with Davis. I hope you're not doing anything with just you and him since we just got divorce. Any way Koji says he wants to stay for the night one last time so he won't be back. I'll drop the kids off tomorrow and I hope we can talk, okay bye." Then he hanged up. Kari must have heard the part of Koji not coming back for the night because she stopped Davis from kissing her neck and undid her bra and removed her panties. Davis just stared at her since she had no clothes. Kari was then removing his boxers and they both had no clothes. They went even farther than they have. Davis was kissing her on the neck, her breast, and her mouth. Kari was kissing his neck, chest, and mouth.

"Please Davis give me everything." Kari said as she was gasping. They tighten their grip on each other. They were hurting each other with the grips, but they just kept going. Davis did what he was told and gave everything. They went on all night.

….

Morning

Kari and Davis were sleeping in the bed in the nude and Davis had his arm around her. Kari woke up and lightly touched his face and running her fingers down his face gently like a feather. Then Davis woke up.

"Morning." Kari said.

"Morning." Davis said.

"I never had that much fun in one night." Kari said. "It's weird, but I feel like I loved you my whole life. I don't know why I chose T.K. I should have given you a chance."

"It's okay." Davis said. "I'm just glad I got to be with you even for a night." They were kissing again, but then something interrupt them.

"Hello Dad!" Musuko called.

"Mom!" Koji called.

"Oh God, the kids." Kari said.

"You get dressed I'll put on a robe." Davis said as he went for his robe in the bathroom that was in the room. When Davis got his robe he went to the living room and saw the kids and T.K. "Hey T.K. what's up."

"Hey Davis it's been a long time." T.K. said.

"Yeah about 7 years." Davis said.

"You know Benson right." T.K. said with his son by him.

"Yeah hi Benson." Davis said.

"Hi Mr. Motomiya." Benson said.

"Where's Kari?" T.K. asked "and why are you in a robe?" Starting to get suspicious.

"I was in the shower." Davis said not wanting him to know what happen last night then Kari came down completely clothed.

"Hi Benson, T.K." Kari said as she came down.

"Hi Mom." Benson said.

"Koji did you have fun?" Kari said.

"Yeah, but it was the same as it usually was." Koji said.

"Thanks for bringing them home." Davis said.

"No problem." T.K. said. "I like to play catch up, but I have to work on my book and Benson has basketball practice."

"Alright well thanks again and bye." Davis said.

"Bye Mr. Motomiya, bye Mom." Benson said as he hugged his mom and left.

"Well I better go get change, take a shower, and in a few hours we'll go out for lunch." Davis said. While he went upstairs Kari was thinking about what happened last night. Davis came down dressed and saw Kari was gone. "Where's your mom Koji?"

"She left while you were taking a shower." Koji said. When he heard that he ran out the door to look for her.

….

Kari

Kari was walking through the streets and it was raining. She just couldn't forget what happened.

"Kari!" Someone shouted. When she turned around it was Davis.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Kari said.

"I came looking for you." Davis said.

"Davis I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you, not after what happen last night. I just don't know if I can." Kari said and turned around, but Davis wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't Kari." Davis said. "I let you go last time because I wanted you happy, but not this time when you're like this. Last night was best moment of my life. I didn't come to your wedding because I couldn't see you with another guy, I wanted us together." Kari then placed her hands over his. "I want you to stay Kari. I love you. I want my home to be your home." Davis loosened his grip so Kari turned around and when she did she kissed him and he kissed back.

"Take me home Davis." Kari said as she hugged him.

…

Davis

"Davis, Davis wake up." Kari said trying to wake him up and he did. "Finally"

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"You were sleeping well I guess, from the way you were moving and smiling you were having a great dream." Kari said. That whole thing was just a dream. Kari actually married Davis and Koji was actually Davis's son.

"I haven't had a dream like that since I started living my dream by dating you." Davis said and Kari kissed him for that.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kari said.

"I let you lived with me since you and T.K. were divorced." Davis said. "I guess after hearing how you and T.K. were destined for each other it just happened. Now I know after having that dream and being married to you I know we were destined for each other." That really touched Kari and they kissed again for a few minutes and went for breakfast. After breakfast Musuko and Koji left to go and hang out with Benson at T.K.'s who actually married a girl from his school named Mina.

"Well we have the place to ourselves." Davis said.

"What are you thinking about?" Kari said then Davis lifted her up bridal style which had her smiling.

"I'm going to show you what I did to you in that dream." Davis said and carried her inside.

Author Note: I thought the dream would add a twist.


End file.
